The current embodiment relates generally to footwear, and in particular a tongue for an article of footwear.
Articles of footwear can include fastening systems such as laces, straps and zippers. Laces are generally attached to the top of an upper, and help to tighten an opening around a foot. Typically, a tongue is provided along the upper, which rests between a foot and the laces. The tongue can help in adjusting the lacing system. The tongue can act to cover the top of the foot in the region of the opening.